Nightmare
by Lhyn
Summary: Haruno Sakura, kehidupan sekolahnya bagaikan mimpi buruk. Tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah ketakutan./SasuSaku/DLDR/Warning Inside.[Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare**

 **Disclaimer © Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **Rate M**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Mature Content. Not Childern ! Banyak adegan kekerasan. No Lime/Lemon. Bahasa kasar. School Life.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Threat**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nafasnya memburu berat. Keringat dingin menetes membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Mata _emerald_ -nya menatap sayu ke depan.

Perlahan namun pasti, cairan merah kental berbau amis itu turun membasahi pelipisnya hingga ke dagu dan menetes ke roknya.

Jejak air mata pun masih membekas pada kedua pipinya yang membiru. Di sudut bibir sisi kirinya ada bercak darah. Pertanda jika bibirnya pecah dan sobek.

 **Duakk**

Tendangan telak mengenai wajahnya hingga ia terjungkal ke belakang. Kepalanya terbentur lantai marmer dengan keras. Hidungnya memerah dan kini mengeluarkan daras segar.

"Ini peringatan untukmu, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Konoha International High School tidak akan pernah berjauhan dengan kata Bully. Tentu saja karena di sekolah ini angka kematian siswa akibat bully pun meningkat.

Kebanyakan korban bully akan mengalami gangguan psikologis hingga membuat mentalnya _down_. Batinnya juga tertekan hingga saat di ambang batasnya. Dimana ia tidak bisa menahan lagi beban berat itu, mereka akan mengakhiri hidup mereka.

Di tahun ini, korban bully yang memilih mengakhiri hidupnya bisa dihitung puluhan. Tidak sedikit pula yang memilih pindah sekolah atau _homeschooling_. Namun ada pula yang masih bertahan sekolah di KISH, meski sering keluar masuk rumah sakit karena tindak kekerasan entah itu dari seniornya ataupun teman seangkatannya.

Salah satunya yang masih bertahan adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung ini masih kuat bertahan sekolah disana. Meski hampir setiap minggunya ia mengalami kekerasan dan berakhir di rumah sakit.

Ada juga Yamanaka Ino, Sahabat dari Sakura. Gadis itu juga bermasalah dengan kakak senior dan terkena bully berulang kali meski tidak separah Sakura. Alasannya karena Ino menjalin hubungan dengan senior bernama Shimura Sai.

Jika masalah Sakura, ia terlalu banyak di benci senior. Bukan karena ia menjalin hubungan dengan senior ataupun merebut kekasih salah satu senior itu.

Sakura adalah gadis baik-baik. Semua tahu itu, hanya saja ia terlalu menarik untuk ukuran junior. Sakura dengan mudahnya mendekati sosok siswa populer di sekolah itu.

Bukan salah Sakura juga, karena dari awal sosok siswa populer bernama Hyuga Neji itu memang menaruh hati pada Sakura. Sering sekali pemuda itu mendekati Sakura.

Meski mati-matian Sakura menghindar, namun Neji tidak pernah menyerah mendekatinya. Dia adalah sosok yang tidak peka.

Banyak penggemar dari Neji yang tidak terima hingga terjadilah _bullying_. Neji adalah senior angkatan ketiga di tahun ini. Ia adalah _Most Wanted Boy_ di KISH.

Jika melihat masa lalu Sekolah ini, ada salah satu siswi pindahan asal China yang mati bunuh diri setelah di bully karena mendekati Neji.

Dan para penggemar Neji yang membully Sakura pun juga menginginkan kematian gadis itu. Tapi bukan berarti mereka harus membunuh Sakura. Mereka tidaklah bodoh melakukan hal itu. Mereka juga tidak mau sampai masuk jeruji besi karena membunuh Sakura.

Hingga jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan menekan batin Sakura hingga Sakura lah yang memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Mereka benar-benar licik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura ?" tanya Ino yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

Gadis itu baru masuk sekolah setelah di rawat intensif di rumah sakit selama empat hari. Kepalanya masih dililit perban. Memar di bibirnya pun masih membekas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino." jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Sakura memang sekarang baik-baik saja. Meski ia akui hampir saja melakukan operasi untuk hidungnya yang hampir patah. Tapi syukurlah tidak jadi, karena hidungnya masih bisa disembuhkan tanpa di operasi.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Saki." Ino menatap Sakura khawatir. "Kau tahu..." Ino mengecilkan volume suaranya. Sedikit berbisik ke arah Sakura karena takut akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "...para senior itu mendoakanmu cepat mati." ujarnya dengan nada bergetar.

Sakura tertawa dengan wajah yang terlihat ceria seolah tidak ada beban di pundaknya. "Aku tidak akan mati, Ino. Jika aku mati, siapa yang menemanimu disini ?"

"Berhentilah mendekati Neji- _senpai_ , Saki." Ino meremas tangan Sakura pelan. "Kumohon... Ini untuk ke selamatanmu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia balas meremas tangan Ino. "Aku berusaha Ino, aku sedang berusaha." Sakura membuka matanya. Menatap sendu _aquamarine_ yang tampak berkaca-kaca di depannya. "Tapi... Dia..."

 **Greekkk**

Pintu kelas dibuka membuat ucapan Sakura yang menggantung pun terhenti di tenggorokannya. Sumber mimpi buruknya kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Menatapnya dengan _amethyst_ -nya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Sakura..."

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini bergetar ketakutan. Ingin Sakura menghindar tapi bagaimana caranya ?

Beberapa siswi kelas yang tidak menyukai Sakura pun menatap penuh kebencian kepadanya.

" _S-senpai_..."

Kakak seniornya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuga Neji. Sekalipun Sakura menghindar tapi bagaimana jika Neji yang mendekat ? Apa Sakura patut di salahkan untuk hal ini ? Tentu saja tidak, jika mereka tidak terlalu bodoh untuk melihat keadaan.

"Kau-kau baik-baik saja ?" ujarnya menatap tidak percaya pada Sakura. Matanya fokus pada perban di hidung Sakura. Juga yang melilit di kepala merah muda itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Senpai_." jawab Sakura tanpa melihat ke arah Neji.

" _Senpai_..." ada panggilan lirih yang terdengar Neji membuatnya menatap gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Sakura. "Kumohon, jangan dekati Sakura lagi."

Neji menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak bisa Yamanaka. Aku tidak bisa menjauhi orang yang aku sukai."

" _Senpai_ , ini demi kebaikan Sakura. Kumohon."

" _Gomen_ , Yamanaka. Tapi tujuanku kesini bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu."

Ino semakin menatap sendu Neji. "Tapi _Senpai_ , ingatlah kejadian yang menimpa Te-"

"Tutup mulutmu, Yamanaka." Neji menatap Ino tajam. "Atau aku akan menamparmu."

" _Senpai_ !" teriakan Sakura membuat Neji berjengit kaget. Hyuga itu bahkan tidak percaya jika Sakura kini membentaknya. "Cukup ! Aku tidak suka mendengarmu berkata kasar pada sahabatku." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Kembalilah ke kelasmu, jam pelajaran akan di mulai."

"Sakura..."

Sakura hanya diam, enggan menatap Neji yang menatap sendu dirinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan datang nanti." ujarnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kelas itu.

Ino mengelus pelan pundak Sakura menbuat gadis itu menatap Ino dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Nanti sepulang sekolah, kita jenguk Hinata."

Sakura mengusap matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sama halnya dengan Sakura dan Ino. Hinata juga korban bully dari Konoha International High School. Kasusnya pun sama dengan Ino. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Namikaze Naruto, ketua klub sepak bola. Ia juga pemuda populer.

Hanya saja penggemar dari pemuda berkulit tan itu lebih ganas dari Neji. Hinata hanya sekali terkena bully, dimana saat itu ada pertandingan antar sekolah. Ia dibully habis-habisan oleh senior yang begitu tergila-gila dengan Naruto.

Di ingatan gadis cantik itu masih melekat dimana ia akan di hantam bangku besi oleh senior berambut pirang. Namun naasnya bangku itu mengenai Naruto. Pemuda yang selalu menampilkan cengirannya itu berlari dari arah pintu gudang lalu memeluk Hinata yang terkapar di lantai. Dan bangku itu sukses mengenai kepala bagian belakang Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang keluar dari telinganya dan juga yang membasahi rambut kuningnya.

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya menangis histeris memanggil Namanya. Sempat pula di bawa ke rumah sakit. Namun naasnya Naruto tidak bisa di selamatkan. Ia meninggal saat memasuki ruang UGD. Pemuda itu mengalami gagar otak yang cukup parah. Dan Hinata kritis selama dua hari.

Namun hebatnya, orang yang melakukan tindakan bully itu tidak bisa tersentuh oleh polisi. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu. Karena yang tahu hanya Naruto dan Hinata.

Dan semenjak kejadian tersebut Hinata menjadi pemurung bahkan sering menangis tanpa sebab. Ia di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa karena kondisi psikologinya yang buruk.

Dan disinilah Sakura dan Ino. Duduk di kursi samping ranjang pasien menatap Hinata yang meringkuk di ujung ranjang. Gadis itu begitu pucat dan kurus. Matanya pun kosong tak memancarkan cahaya kehidupan.

Sakura hanya diam menatap Hinata, ia tidak banyak bicara untuk menghibur Hinata.

"Kapan kau sembuh." sendu Ino. Ia mulai mendekati Hinata. Mengelus rambut biru tua itu dengan pelan. "Aku merindukanmu."

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kosong cukup lama. Sekelebat cahaya kehidupan muncul dalam mata _amethyst_ -nya. Lalu mata itu kembali kosong.

Sakura tetap diam menatap Hinata. Sedetik kemuadian ia tersentak melihat Hinata yang kini mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menangis dengan matanya yang menatap kosong Sakura. Hal membuat Sakura segera mendekat dan menenangkannya.

"Hinata, kau jangan menangis." Sakura mengusap bahu Hinata, Hinata tak berbicara apapun, gadis itu perlahan memeluk Sakura. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Kau jangan menangis lagi."

Batin antara mereka bertiga memanglah terhubung erat. Sekalipun kini Hinata seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Tapi ia bisa merasakan sakit jika melihat sahabatnya terluka.

 **Ceklek**

Suara pintu terbuka membuat dua gadis berakal itu menatap ke arah pintu. Disana berdiri sosok pemuda yang tadi pagi menemuinya. Hyuga Neji.

"Hinata, kami pulang dulu. _Nii-san_ -mu ada disini." Sakura segera melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Ia segera bangkit dan pergi bersama Ino.

 **Greb**

Tangannya di genggam Neji saat Sakura melewati pemuda itu. Neji menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit.

"Tidak bisakah sekali saja..." tatapannya menyendu. "Kumohon."

"Tidak bisa." ia melepaskan perlahan tangan Neji. "Maaf." Sakura kembali melangkah meninggalkan Neji yang kini mematung.

Neji hanya diam menatap sepatunya. Ada denyutan perih yang hinggap di dadanya. Kenapa begitu sulit mencintai orang seperti Sakura ?

" _Nii-san_..."

Panggilan lirih itu membuyarkan apa yang di lamunkan Neji. Ia menatap sosok gadis yang duduk di ranjang. Menatapnya kosong. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas dan menganyun pelan. Menyuruh Neji untuk mendekat.

Neji memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum saat di depan Hinata.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu begitu saja. Luka di tubuh Sakura pun mulai sembuh dan menghilang. Tidak ada lagi perban di kepalanya. Tidak ada lagi memar di sudut bibirnya.

Sakura diam membaca novel yang ada di atas mejanya. Bukan membaca ceritanya, lebih tepatnya coretan asal yang ada di novel miliknya.

 **'Mati !'**

 **'Kau harus mati !'**

 **'Jalang'**

 **'Detik ini kau harus mati !'**

 **'Aku ingin kau mati !'**

 **'Sampah !'**

Tidak hanya coretan itu. Kini surat ancaman pun kembali mampir di bangkunya. Terkadang di lokernya. Terkadang di dalam tasnya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ini tidak ada akhirnya, kecuali Sakura mati. Tapi Sakura tidak sebodoh itu untuk bunuh diri. Ia masih memiliki cita-cita yang belum tercapai.

Jika ia mati ? Bagaimana tanggapan kedua orang tuannya ? Sakura memang jarang bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Tapi ia tahu jika orang tuanya menyayanginya.

Sakura mengeluarkan hampir ada sepuluh amplop yang berisi surat ancaman entah dari senior ataupun dari teman seangkatannya.

Ia bermaksud membuang kertas-kertas tersebut. Ia tidak ingin Ino tahu jika ia mendapatkan hal seperti ini lagi.

"Haruno."

Suara yang sama.

Sarat akan ancaman.

Dengan perlahan ia menengok kebelakang tubuhnya. Menatap sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang yang di kuncir kuda. Gadis itu menatap sinis Sakura.

Gadis yang sama, yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Gadis yang selalu berdiri di depan tubuhnya yang lemah.

Gadis yang dengan suka hati menginjak dirinya.

Dia Shizuka. Dia adalah mantan dari sang Hyuga Neji. Ia adalah sosok yang berbahaya saat ini. Sakura hanya merunduk tak berani menatap Shizuka.

"Temui aku di gudang tempat biasa kita bermain."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia melangkah ke belakang menatap Shizuka takut. "Ti-tidak, _Senpai_. K-kumohon jangan, a-aku sudah menuruti apa yang kau ucapkan. A-aku akan menjauhi Neji- _senpai_. Kumohon jangan lagi."

Shizuka menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. "Yang ku inginkan adalah kau, aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau sudah mati." tatapan gadis itu menajam. "Kau berbohong, kau tidak menjauhi Neji seperti apa yang kau ucapkan."

Shizuka menarik kerah seragam Sakura lalu ia membenturkan tubuh Sakura dengan keras ke arah tembok. Ia juga mencekik dan menarik rambut Sakura. "Dengar Haruno, kau tidak akan pernah lolos dariku." dan dorongan keras dari Shizuka membuat kepalanya terbentur tembok.

Gadis itu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sakura yang mulai menangis. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia bisa lepas dari jeratan seperti ini.

"Sakura ?"

Sakura segera mengusap air matanya saat ada seorang gadis berambut biru keabu-abuan menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Sana." Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi mataku kemasukan sesuatu."

Sana mengangguk paham lalu ia segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Di usapnya kembali pipinya, ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu jika ia menangis.

 _Kami-sama... Kuatkan aku._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sosok pria berambut hitam panjang itu menatap adiknya yang sedang bersandar di kursi sofa. Kepalanya mendongkak menatap plafon rumahnya.

"Kau yakin ingin bersekolah disini ?"

"Hn."

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyingkirkan anak poni yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Kau tahu, sekalipun pendidikan sekolah ini bagus tapi sistem keamanannya minim. Terlalu banyak kasus bully disana."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau... Tidak bisa melupakannya ?"

Sosok itu melirik pria itu dengan tatapan datarnya. "Hn."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luka yang di timbulkan Shizuka empat hari yang lalu memang tidak separah yang dulu. Namun itu cukup membuat Sakura kesulitan berjalan pulang.

Sakura diam menatap papan tulis di depan sana. Sakura tidak mau lagi terlibat urusan dengan Neji. Ia tidak mau terkena masalah dengan Shizuka. Sakura berharap ini terakhir kalinya Shizuka membullynya.

Karena Shizuka adalah mimpi terburuknya di sekolah ini.

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura membuat gadis musim semi itu berjengit. "Kau sudah berusaha."

"Iya... Aku berharap dia benar-benar tidak akan membully-ku lagi." kali ini Sakura benar-benar menjauhi Neji sepenuhnya. Menghindari pemuda itu berulang kali.

Ia sudah berjanji pada Shizuka tidak akan pernah terlibat percakapan ataupun kontak mata dengan Neji. Dengan jaminan dirinya tidak akan dibully lagi. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk di bully. Ia ingin bersekolah dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai- _senpai_ ?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Berjalan baik, setidaknya aku tidak di bully seperti dulu. Meski beberapa surat ancaman selalu mampir ke lokerku."

Ia memang tak seberuntung Ino yang lolos dari aksi bully. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Sai karena mengancam siapa yang berani membully Ino akan bermasalah dengannya.

Andai saja Neji juga seperti itu. Mungkin Sakura masih bisa melanjutkan perasaan sukanya pada Neji. Namun pemuda itu begitu pengecut. Membiarkan Sakura di pukul oleh banyak penggemarnya. Dan Sakura jengah akan hal itu.

Kakashi masuk ke kelas 2-2 membuat kelas itu sunyi. Tidak sepenuhnya karena kehadiran Kakashi, melainkan sosok yang kini berdiri disamping pria yang suka mengenakan masker.

Sakura diam menatap pemuda yang ada di samping Kakashi. Ingatannya pun melayang-layang tak karuan. Mata _emerald_ -nya melebar dengan perlahan.

Kakashi berdehem pelan. "Kita kedatangan murid baru, ia pindahan dari Kiri Industrial High School." Kakashi melirik sosok pemuda di sampingnya. "Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hn, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku pernah tinggal di daerah ini tiga tahun yang lalu." ujarnya dengan nada datar. Mata _Onyx_ -nya menjelajahi seisi kelas hingga ia menemukan bola mata _emerald_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Sakura."_

 _Sakura terdiam menatap pemuda yang kini menghimpitnya di dinding atap. Ia menatap Sakura dalam membuat gadis itu merona dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat._

 _"A-apa ?"_

 _"Aku..." pemuda itu merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya sebentar sebelum menatap Sakura mantap. "Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau jadi kekasihku ?"_

 _Sakura diam menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Ia berpikir terlalu lama sebelum senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya._

 _Matanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan bersalah dan penuh penyesalan. Di sentuhnya tangan yang sedang bertumpu pada tembok di belakang Sakura._

 _Rona merah itu perlahan hilang dengan jantungnya yang berdetak normal. Ia menghirup nafas dalam sebelum mengucapkan satu kata yang menggantung._

 _"Maaf..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **lanjut atau nggak masih belum di tentukan :v #dilempar sandal#**

 **Hehehehe... Mungkin segini aja ya :v udah gitu aja. Bubye #tabok pake laptop# #hiks**

 **Padahal masih ada tanggungan tapi masih aja publish ff lain lagi #hahhh~**

 **Fic ini cuma sekitar dua atau tiga chapter saja. :v biar gak terlalu maruk-maruk :v :v :v :v :v :v**

 **Jumpa di chap selanjutnya :* :* :***

 _ **Banana Byun**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **The Blonde Hair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK ON]**

Sakura meringis menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Ada beberapa memar yang terlihat jelas di kulitnya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja di hajar oleh Shizuka seorang. Kalau biasanya berempat, kini Shizuka sendiri yang memukulinya. Tidaklah parah namun itu cukup membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk berdiri ataupun berjalan.

Sakura merangkak pelan dari gudang tersebut. Menyeret paksa kedua kakinya yang ngilu. Keringat pun mulai membasahi tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

Hampir setengah jam lamanya Sakura merangkak. Ia pun sampai di gerbang sekolah. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan sekolah telah usai dua jam yang lalu.

Sakura meraih gerbang sekolahnya. Mencoba berdiri meski berulang kali terjatuh karena kakinya tak kuat menahan beban.

Sakura pun menangis dengan suara tertahan merasakan sakit di kakinya. Ia pun pasrah, duduk bersandar pada gerbang sekolah. Berharap ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya.

Jika saja ponselnya ada padanya, mungkin ia akan minta bantuan pada Ino atau pada pamannya. Namun sayangnya, ponsel milik Sakura berada di kelas bersama tas dan buku pelajarannya hari ini.

Nyeri kembali datang pada sekujur tubuhnya membuat Sakura harus diam mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan merangkak.

 **Tap**

Ada sepasang sepatu yang berdiri di depan Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja ?" pertanyaan dengan suaranya yang dalam. Sakura pernah mendengar suara itu di suatu tempat.

Dengan perlahan ia mendongkak, menatap siapa yang berdiri di depannya. Matanya yang tajam dengan paras tegasnya.

Sakura mengenal siapa yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau..." ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Orang itu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Meneliti keadaannya. "Apa yang terjadi ?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya yang berdarah. "Kapan kau datang..."

"...Sasuke- _kun_ ?"

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Nightmare ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang paling di tunggu para siswa. Sejenak mereka bisa bernafas bebas tanpa adanya pelajaran yang membuat mereka berpikir keras.

Dan disinilah Haruno Sakura berada. Duduk bersama Ino di bangku kantin. Kantin terlihat ramai. Berdesakan pada saat mengambil makan siang.

Ino sibuk berbicara hal yang tidak begitu penting sementara Sakura sibuk mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok yang kini duduk bersama Suigetsu, Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Sosok Uchiha Sasuke langsung populer di sekolah KISH. Menggeser posisi Neji yang berada di urutan pertama tingkat kepopulerannya. Tentu saja yang mereka sukai dari Sasuke adalah ketampanan pemuda itu. Apalagi ? Jika kejeniusannya, mereka juga belum mengetahuinya kan ?

"Apa yang kau lihat ?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. "Kau mengenalnya ?"

Sakura melirik Ino lalu ia kembali memakan makan siangnya. "Kita semua tahu dia." ujarnya asal.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Ino meletakan sendoknya lalu mengambil sumpit. "Kau sebelumnya mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, kan ?"

Sakura menatap Ino cukup lama sebelum menyuapkan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu ?"

"Kau memperhatikannya sejak dia datang."

"Kau bercanda."

"Mataku tidak bisa di bohongi." Ino kembali menatap Sasuke. Di tatapnya penampilan sang Uchiha itu. Ia memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang mencuat kebelakang. Poni panjang menutupi dahinya. Penampilannya keren dan menarik. Bibirnya tipis dengan hidungnya yang mancung. Kulitnya putih bersih dan mata _Onyx_ -nya tajam menatap ke arah-

Ino terdiam mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. _Gotcha_ !

-Sakura !

Pemuda itu diam memperhatikan Sakura terang-terangan. "Mungkinkah Uchiha itu menyukaimu."

" _Uhuk_ !" sesuap nasi yang masuk ke mulut Sakura pun dipaksa keluar dan mendarat indah di pipi Ino.

"Yak ! Kau menjijikan !" Ino segera meraih tisu dan membersihkan nasi di pipinya.

Sakura segera meminum air meneral yang ada di samping nampan. Matanya tak henti menatap Ino yang menggerutu tidak jelas. Hingga perlahan ia menatap sosok yang di bicarakan itu.

 **Brushh**

 _Oh bagus_.

Tentu tidak ! Itu tidaklah bagus untuk Yamanaka Ino. Dimana air mineral itu menyembur indah membasahi wajahnya.

Gadis itu terdiam dengan tangannya yang memegang selembar tisu yang di usapkan di pipi.

Sementara Sakura hanya tersentak kaget dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Perlahan ia melirik Sasuke. Dia tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan bodoh Sakura.

"U-ugh !" Sakura segera membereskan makan siangnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Ino yang kembali menggerutu membersihkan wajahnya yang basah.

Sakura pun menggerutu tidak jelas di koridor menuju kelasnya. Ia benar-benar merutuki tindakan bodohnya. Lalu kenapa pula si Uchiha itu menatapnya seperti itu.

 **Greb**

Seseorang memegang tangannya dan menariknya paksa mengikuti langkahnya. Sakura menatap bingung sosok pemuda berambut hitam mencuat yang menyeretnya untuk menaiki tangga.

"K-kau !"

"Diamlah."

Sakura sepenuhnya diam, jika ia berkata maka Sakura tidak bisa melawan. Tapi, kenapa Uchiha Sasuke membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Pintu atap di banting lalu dirinya di hempaskan di tembok dan di kurung dengan lengannya yang berotot.

Sakura menatap gugup _Onyx_ di depannya. Ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi itu dulu.

"K-kau mau apa ?"

Sasuke diam menatap Sakura yang menatapnya takut-takut. Perlahan wajah pemuda itu mendekat dengan matanya yang menatap bibir Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." tangan Sakura terangkat menyentuh bibir Sasuke. Menghalangi pemuda itu bertindak lebih jauh. "Jangan..."

"Kenapa ?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menggeleng pelan. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datarnya. Di sentuhnya tangan kanan Sakura yang masih berada di depan bibirnya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa ?" Sasuke menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sakura dari depan wajahnya. "Tidak bisakah sekali saja." ujarnya dengan nada lirih.

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun_... A-aku... Aku-"

"Takut ?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya lembut. Ia mengangguk pelan menjawab Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura.

"Apa yang kau takutkan ?" tangan kanan Sasuke melepas tangan kiri Sakura. Ia meraih tengkuk Sakura.

Sakura diam tak menjawab. Debaran yang pernah ia rasakan dulu saat bersama pemuda ini muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Detik berikut Sakura merasakan basah pada kedua belah bibirnya. _Emerald_ -nya bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Membiarkan Uchiha itu melumatnya pelan. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka penuh kebencian.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di sebuah kamar yang bernuasa putih. Begitu sunyi tanpa ada suara ataupun pergerakan berarti dari sosok gadis yang meringkuk di atas ranjang.

Helaian _Indigo_ -nya berantakan tak beraturan. Matanya menatap kosong ke bawah. Kulitnya begitu pucat. Seolah tidak ada kehidupan lagi di sana.

 _'Hinata !'_

Matanya bergerak. Ia mulai mendongkak menatap kesekeliling ruangan itu.

 _'Hinata !'_

Ia dengan pelan turun dari ranjang. Menatap kesekeliling ruangan itu sekali lagi.

 _'Hinata !'_

"Na..." bibirnya bergetar pelan. Ia sedikit kesulitan saat ia mencoba berbicara. "Na...ru...to- _kun_ ?"

 _'Hinata !'_

"Naruto- _kun_ ?" kali ini ia bisa menyebutkan nama itu dengan lancar. Matanya mulai bergerak liar mencari sesuatu.

 _'Hinata !'_

"Naruto- _kun_ !" Raut ketakutan pun terlihat begitu ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok yang ia inginkan. "Naruto- _kun_ !" ia mulai berlari kesana kemari. Mencari keberadaan seseorang yang ia inginkan.

 _'Hinata !'_

"Naruto- _kun_ !" suaranya mulai bergetar. Ia mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Hinata histeris seketika. Ia berteriak-teriak ketakutan.

"Tidak !"

 **Brakk**

Pintu menjeplak keras menampilkan Hyuga Neji yang menatap cemas Hinata. Di belakangnya ada adik bungsu mereka Hyuga Hanabi.

"Hinata, tenanglah." Neji segera membawa Hinata yang masih histeris ke dalam pelukannya. Menenangkannya.

" _Onee-san_ tenanglah." Hanabi mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata tidak bisa di tenangkan. Ia berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Naruto. Neji di dorong kasar membuat pemuda itu terjatuh ke kursi yang tepat ada di belakangnya.

Hinata berlari ke pintu, berniat keluar. Namun baru ia akan keluar seseorang memeluknya erat dari luar.

"Hinata tenanglah, ini aku Sakura." Sakura memeluk Hinata. Mengelus pundak gadis itu. Hinata mulai menangis memeluk Sakura. Masih menyebut-nyebut nama Naruto.

Sakura melangkah pelan ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia menatap Hanabi yang bernafas lega. "Panggil dokter. Ia harus tidur."

Hanabi hanya mengangguk dan pergi keluar ruangan. Hinata sudah duduk di ranjangnya bersama dengan Sakura.

"Naruto- _kun_."

Sakura tersenyum sendu. Ada rasa sakit begitu mendengar nama yang di sebut Hinata. Ia mengelus pundak Hinata. "Iya Hinata, kita akan mengunjungi Naruto. Tapi kau harus sembuh."

Hanya di tangan sahabatnya, gadis itu bisa tenang. Antara Ino dan Sakura yang bisa menenangkan Hinata saat gadis itu panik. Dan entah bagaimana bisa tepat saat Sakura menjenguk Hinata.

Dokter datang. Ia menyuntikkan obat penenang dan membuat Hinata tertidur. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Dokter Yakushi Kabuto segera membereskan peralatan yang baru saja ia gunakan. Ia menatap Sakura. "Ia mengalami delusi, mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu."

Dokter itu bersiap akan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Pastikan untuk menghiburnya. Jangan sampai ia mengalami stres. Dan jika itu terjadi, apapun bisa ia lakukan." Ia segera pamit meninggalkan ketiga orang berakal itu.

"Sakura."

Sakura menatap Neji yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku permisi." Sakura berniat pergi keluar ruangan. Namun tangannya di tahan Neji.

"Biar ku antar."

"Tidak perlu, _senpai_. Aku bisa sendiri. Dan satu hal lagi." Sakura menatap Neji dengan tatapan yang pasti. "Mulai hari ini, jangan ganggu aku lagi."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura menaruh buku paketnya di dalam lokernya. Ia segera mengunci loker tersebut. Ia bersandar sebentar di pintu loker. Memikirkan waktu dimana ia bersekolah disini.

Kurang satu tahun setengah ia akan lulus dan akan masuk ke jenjang universitas. Ia berharap tidak ada bully lagi untuknya.

"Sakura."

Ino datang menatap bingung Sakura. "Kau tidak makan ?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah makan _bento_ di atap."

"Benarkah ?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sarat akan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, aku meninggalkanmu sendirian karena makan siang berasama Sai _-kun_."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino." Sakura segera melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut dengan Ino yang mengekori. Ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Ino. "Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

 **Brukk**

Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu terjatuh. Ia menatap gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya.

Senior !

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada garis merah yang ada di lengan seragam gadis itu.

"Ma-maafkan saya _Senpai_. Saya tidak sengaja."

Gadis itu hanya berguman lalu meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Ino menghampiri Sakura. "Untung saja ia tidak melabrakmu."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Lalu kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Ino.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Kembali ke kelas, kemana lagi." Sakura menatap Ino. "Kenapa ?"

"Tidak ada."

 **Plokk**

Ino tersentak menatap Sakura kaget. Ia menatap rambut Sakura yang berhiaskan cairan bening dengan warna kuning di tengahnya.

Itu sebuah telur. Ada seseorang yang melempar Sakura dengan telur.

Ino segera mengambil tisu di saku roknya dan membersihkan telur itu sebelum mengenai seragam Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa mereka mengerjaimu seperti ini ?" Ino ingin marah tapi itu tidaklah mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino."

"Kau ini bagaimana !" bau amis pun terhirup hidung Ino. "Kau harus ke toilet, kita bersihkan rambutmu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Ino menariknya menuju toilet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menjadi diam setelah selesai istirahat. Itu membuat Ino bingung dengan sikap Sakura. Apa dia ada masalah ? Ataukah ia akan di bully ?

Ino menyentuh pundak Sakura yang kini berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor. "Sakura."

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino dengan senyum tipisnya. Hari sudah senja dan mereka harus secepatnya sampai di rumah.

"Ada apa ?"

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Sakura menyengit mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Ia mengangguk dua kali sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Kau selama pelajaran hanya diam. Ku pikir ada masalah."

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyumnya yang tak luntur berbeda dengan Ino yang menampilkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku."

"Bagaimana tidak ? Kau yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu." Ino berhenti di persimpangan koridor. Sakura menoleh ke Ino, menatap bingung gadis itu.

"Ada apa ?"

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan ? Aku menunggu Sai- _kun_."

Sakura mengangguk dua kali lalu segera berjalan lurus meninggalkan Ino. Sakura menatap langit senja yang berwarna jingga. Terlihat beberapa burung berterbangan di atas sana.

Tatapannya jatuh pada gerbang sekolah yang ramai. Suara teriakan melengking dan tidak jelas pun terdengar. Sakura dapat melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam mencuat yang kesusahan menghindari murid perempuan yang mengerubunginya.

Tatapan pemuda itu jatuh pada Sakura. Pemuda itu menerobos asal gerombolan itu membuat beberapa siswi tertabrak dan hampir saja terjatuh.

Sakura berhenti melangkah menatap Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya. Baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk bersuara, pemuda itu langsung menariknya. Mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersama.

"Sasu..." Sakura melirik ke arah gerbang. Dimana ada banyak murid perempuan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Sakura merasa seperti seorang pencuri. Tatapan yang sama saat dirinya bersama Hyuga Neji. Mungkinkah saat bersama Sasuke juga akan ada yang membullynya ?

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang menariknya. Ia merasa takut dan memilih merunduk menghindari tatapan mereka.

 _'Haruno Sakura lagi...'_

 _'Benar-benar parasit !'_

 _'Aku membencinya !'_

 _'Pengganggu !'_

 _'Dia benar-benar mencari perhatian !'_

 _'Padahal sudah bersama Hyuga-senpai, kenapa malah dengan Uchiha-kun ?'_

 _'Dasar murahan !'_

 _'Jalang !'_

Samar-samar Sakura dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan mencela dari sana. Ia merunduk menatap langkah kakinya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan mereka ?" tanya Sasuke begitu sudah jauh dari kerumunan itu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan senyum tipisnya. "Tidak." Terdengar suara helaan nafas panjang dari Sasuke.

"Jadi ?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke depan. "Apa ?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap netra hijau milik Sakura. "Apa jawabanmu ?"

 _Jawaban ?_

 _Ah !_

Sakura paham apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Sakura merunduk menatap kakinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Aku tidak-"

"Dari dulu kau tidak memperhatikanku."

Sakura mendongkak menatap Sasuke yang kembali menatap lurus. Pemuda itu menampilkan ekspresi datar. "Maaf."

"Jangan mengharapkan sesuatu pada orang yang sudah mati, sementara disini ada yang menunggumu." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal. Pemuda itu memang sedang kesal. Terbesit rasa cemburu menghampiri.

Sakura diam mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tepat mengenai hatinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sedikit keras. "Bukan itu... Hanya saja aku..."

Sasuke berhenti mendadak membuat Sakura ikut berhenti setelah beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke. Gadis itu diam, bingung menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Antara aku dan Naruto..."

 _Emerald_ itu melebar mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke. Nama dari teman masa kecil mereka berdua.

"...siapa yang kau sukai ?"

Angin berhembus pelan memainkan anak rambut dua remaja itu. Cahaya jingga menyinari mereka di cela-cela bangunan perumahan.

"Maaf..." ujar Sakura pelan, ia merunduk tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang kini tersenyum hambar.

Pemuda itu mengendus sinis. "Jawaban yang sama dengan tiga tahun yang lalu." Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. "Kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku."

Sakura mematung dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia mengejar pemuda itu tapi tubuhnya kaku. Ia tidak bisa bergerak barang sedikit pun. Seolah tubuhnya enggan menerima kontrol darinya.

"Bukan itu maksudku..." guman Sakura sendu. "...Sasuke- _kun_." Dan yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya melihat kepergian pemuda itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera membuka pintu lokernya, mengambil seragam olah raga yang ia simpan rapi di dalam loker tersebut. Sakura menyengit melihat kaos olah raga yang berwarna putih polos itu kotor dengan helaian rambut berwarna pirang pucat.

Tidak hanya satu dua helai, tapi banyak. Seolah sengaja di potong dan di taruh di dalam loker Sakura. Sakura diam menatap seragam olah raganya.

Menebak-nebak siapa yang mengerjainya. Sakura merasa familiar dengan rambut tersebut. Seolah ia pernah melihat potongan rambut tersebut, tapi entah dimana.

"Sakura, kau tidak mengganti seragammu ?"

Sakura tersentak lalu menatap Ino yang telah berganti pakaian. Sakura mengangguk lalu segera mengambil seragam olah raganya. Ia juga membersihkan helaian rambut tersebut sebelum Ino melihatnya.

Selama berganti pakaian Sakura masih memikirkan rambut milik siapa itu. Jika pun itu Ino, tidak akan mungkin Ino rela memotong rambut panjang kesayangannya. Meski hanya seujung saja.

Dan di sekolah ini yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang hanya Ino, Samui, Temari murid pertukaran dari Suna Gakuen High School. Shion. Dan guru penjaga perpustakaan yang memakai kacamata bulat. Satu lagi, Tsunade yang menjadi kepala sekolah disini.

Dan jika murid laki-laki pun itu tidaklah mungkin. Karena selama ia di bully disini, tidak ada keterlibatan dengan murid laki-laki. Tidak ada satu pun.

"Sakura !"

Ino menarik tubuh Sakura dengan keras membuat gadis musim semi itu sedikit terhuyung. Sakura menatap bingung Ino. "Ada apa ?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ? Kau hampir saja menabrak pintu."

Sakura menoleh kedepan dan menemukan pintu ruang ganti tepat di depannya. Jika Ino tidak menariknya mungkin Sakura akan merasakan nikmatnya mencium pintu.

"Maafkan aku."

Mereka segera berlari ke lapangan dan mengambil barisan setelah mendengar aba-aba dari seorang guru berambut _bob_ dengan alisnya yang tebal.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berada di barisan murid laki-laki, pemuda itu tampak lebih pendiam dari kemarin. Matanya lurus ke depan. Pemuda itu juga berkesan menghindar dari Sakura.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas panjang, entah kenapa memikirkan mulai dari kejadian antara dirinya dan Sasuke, cacian baru dari penggemar Sasuke dan helaian rambut pirang itu membuatnya pusing bukan main.

"Haruno Sakura !"

Sakura tersentak mendengar namanya di ucapkan lantang dari depan sana. Sakura menatap guru olah raga yang bernama Maito Gai.

"Lakukan pemanasan dengan benar, jika tidak kau harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola sebanyak dua puluh kali."

" _Gomen'nasai_ , _Sensei_."

Samar-samar terdengar tawa dari beberapa murid perempuan disana. Setelah pemanasan di lakukan mereka pun berbaris di tepi lapangan untuk melakukan lari jarak pendek.

Olah raga tersebut berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada hambatan, sampai di giliran Sakura yang berlari bersama Kin dan Sana.

Sakura di ampit oleh dua gadis berambut hitam dan biru keabu-abuan. Sakura berjongkok mengambil posisi di tengah dua gadis itu.

"Kalian siap ?" tanya Gai yang berdiri di samping Kin. "Baiklah, mulai !"

Sakura segera lari dengan kecepatan yang bisa ia raih. Ia berada di posisi kedua setelah Sana dan Kin ada di posisi akhir. Jarak antara mereka bertiga tidaklah jauh hanya terpaut setengah meter saja.

Garis finis terlihat di mata _emerald_ Sakura. Gadis itu mencoba menambah kecepatannya untuk mendahului Sana. Namun sebelum terjadi ia merasa seseorang mendorong dan menendang kakinya sehingga ia terhuyung dan menabrak Sana.

Mereka berdua tersungkur bersama di atas lapangan lari. Sementara Kin sudah mencapai garis finis. Sakura menatap Kin yang tersenyum meremeh ke arahnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Gai setelah menghampiri Sakura dan Sana yang masih duduk di tengah lapangan.

Sana berdiri tanpa ada keluhan apapun. Ia segera membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Namun di detik berikutnya gadis itu kembali terjatuh.

Sakura meringis merasakan sakit di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Bekas tendangan yang mungkin saja dari Kin. Sakura menatap tangan kanannya ada beberapa luka lecet yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura ?" tanya Ino menghampiri Sakura yang tampak kesakitan dengan kakinya.

"Kakimu terkilir ?" tanya Sana menatap kaki kiri Sakura yang sedari tadi di cengkram oleh empunya.

Sakura menggeleng tidak tahu. Tapi nyeri di kakinya benar-benar menyakitkan. Hingga sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah blasteran orang barat berjongkok di hadapan Sakura.

"Koji- _san_ ?"

"Biar ku bantu."

Sakura memekik begitu merasakan pergelangan kakinya di pijit oleh pemuda bernama Koji. "Disini ?"

Pemuda itu melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki Sakura. Perlahan ia memijit kaki Sakura membuat Sakura meringis menahan Sakit.

"Tahan !"

Sakura memekik kesakitan begitu merasakan kakinya di tarik keras. Rasa ngilu pun menjalar namun sedetik kemudian ngilu itu seolah pecah dan menghilang.

"Merasa baikan ?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. " _Arigatou_."

"Haruno, kau istirahatlah di ruang kesehatan. Minta Shizune- _sensei_ mengobatimu."

"Baik, _Sensei_."

Sakura sedikit tertatih. Namun ia merasa ada yang membantunya berdiri. Masih dengan pemuda yang sama. Koji membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Aku akan mengantarnya."

Gai hanya mengangguk menyetujui. "Yang lain kembali ke posisi."

Ino hanya bisa menatap khawatir Sakura tanpa membantu gadis itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke secara reflek. Seolah hatinya memaksa menatap pemuda itu.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam menatap kepergian Sakura lalu pemuda itu memalingkan wajah dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengamati pergelangan kakinya yang tampak mengkilat karena di oleskan minyak. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kenapa mereka bisa sejahat itu padamu ?"

Ino angkat bicara setelah melihat kaki Sakura yang sedikit membengkak di sertai memar biru.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino. Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ino yang tampak kesal.

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana ? Lihat kakimu." Ino menggerutu sendiri. Ia merasa sangat marah pada teman sekelasnya.

"Sudahlah Ino, biarkan saja." Sakura segera berdiri dari ranjang ruang kesehatan. "Aku harus segera pulang. Jika Shizune- _sensei_ masih melihatku disini, aku pasti dimarahi."

Ino segera membantu Sakura turun dari ranjang. Sakura di beri izin untuk istirahat dirumah karena kakinya yang membengkak. Sebenarnya Sakura menolak untuk pulang, namun Shizune memarahinya dan memaksanya istirahat di rumah saja.

"Ino kau membawa tasku ?"

Ino segera menyerahkan tas yang sedari tadi di tangannya. Sakura membuka rensletingnya, berniat memasukan ponselnya.

Gadis itu terdiam menatap isi tasnya. Kali ini bukan sampah yang ada di dalam tasnya, ataupun tumpahan saus melainkan helaian rambut pirang pucat. Rambut yang sama saat ia dapati di loker.

"Ada apa ?"

Sakura segera memasukan ponselnya dan menutup rensleting tasnya. "Tidak ada. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang, Ino. Ada yang menjemputku."

Ino menghela nafas lega. Ia menuntun Sakura keluar ruang kesehatan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu keluar sekolah sendirian."

"Kau ini." Sakura sedikit meringis merasakan nyeri di kakinya. Ia menatap mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir rapi di depan gerbang.

" _Ojii-san_." panggil Sakura lirih pada sosok pria yang bersandar di kepala mobil. Pria berambut hitam dengan kacamata hitam itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai ?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari sosok pamannya. Panggil saja Aoba, pria singel di usianya yang ketigapuluh lima.

" _Ojii-san_ -mu keren." bisik Ino yang di balas sikutan pelan oleh Sakura.

"Aku pulang. Kau cepat masuk ke kelas." Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Duduk di jok depan samping supir.

Aoba masuk menatap kaki Sakura dengan tatapan kesal. "Bagaimana mereka melakukan ini padamu ? Kau bahkan hampir seminggu sekali mendapati luka seperti ini."

Pamannya kini memarahinya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Ojii-san_. Bisakah kau jalankan mobilnya. _Ojii-san_ membuat seseorang menunggu."

Sakura melirik Ino yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping mobil. Aoba segera menjalankan mobilnya. Ia kembali melirik Sakura. "Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit ?"

"Tidak, Shizune- _sensei_ bilang hanya perlu di kompres dengan es. Hanya bengkak saja."

"Bagaimana jika orang tuamu tahu ?"

Sakura menatap Aoba diam. " _Ojii-san_ sudah berjanji padaku."

Aoba diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Ia seolah memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continuen**

* * *

 **Chap 2 up juga :v :v :v author pikir gak bakal ada yg mau lnjut. Ternyata... Kukukuku :v**

 **Btw... Author pengen buat cerita tentang slenderman :v :v :v kedengaran konyol -_-**

 **Special thank's for :**

 **Khoerun904 ||** ohshyn76 **|| Lili Khanna ||** Psycho-chan **|| Airucchi ||** image28 **|| novayywy ||** Dewazz **|| neripyon ||** Nurulita as Lita-san **|| echaNM ||** rhys **|| Kiirach ||** Septi hyung joong **|| Reff**

 **Terima kasih mau review :* :* :* :* ku cinta kalian semua :* :* :* :* terima kasih juga untuk foll+fav. Berkat kalian semua ku masih semangat menulis :v :v :v :v :* :***

 _ **Banana Byun**_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 3-**

 **Happen Again**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[ Nightmare ]**

 **Warning :**

 **Di chap ini mengandung kekerasan yang tidak pantas untuk di baca oleh anak-anak.**

 **Jangan meniru adegan di dalam chap ini karena berbahaya :v**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hanya butuh satu hari penuh untuk istirahat. Sakura sedikit merasakan ketenangan di rumahnya. Tidak selama di sekolah, yang ia rasakan adalah tekanan berat dari banyak murid perempuan yang membencinya.

Di raihnya helaian pirang yang sengaja ia taruh di atas laci kamarnya. Warna pirang rambut itu sama dengan warna rambut Ino. Tapi kenapa ? Jika iya ini milik Ino, kenapa ia meneror Sakura seperti ini ? Kenapa tidak langsung berbicara ?

Tapi sebagian hatinya menolak jika itu adalah Ino. Tapi siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut berwarna seperti ini. Kebanyakan warna mereka berwarna kuning gelap atau kuning terang.

Sakura menaruh kembali helaian itu. Lalu ia menatap kakinya yang sudah sembuh. Bengkak di kakinya sudah menghilang. Kini ia terpikirkan oleh Kin. Kenapa gadis itu melukainya ? Kin bukanlah salah satu penggemar Neji, lalu kenapa ?

Mungkinkah karena Sasuke ?

Pasti pemuda itu kini menjadi populer. Seorang Uchiha begitu hebat dalam berbagai bidang. Apalagi Sasuke memiliki rupa yang tampan dengan kulitnya yang putih. Siapa yang tidak tergila-gila padanya ?

Sakura pun mengakui jika ia memang menyukai sosok Sasuke.

Jika Sasuke menjadi idola disekolah itu berarti akan mengancam keselamatan Sakura. Tapi, apakah harus ia mengorbankan perasaannya kembali ? Apa ia harus menjauhi pemuda itu ? Meski ia akui sudah mulai menyukai pemuda itu ? Ia juga merasa kehilangan melihat Sasuke menghindarinya.

Hubungan mereka saja renggang semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan jika Sakura menghindar, maka mereka benar-benar tidak akan saling bertegur sapa.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kenapa ia malah memikirkan Sasuke ?

Seharusnya ia berpikir bagaimana ia bisa sekolah dengan tenang. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap plafon kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku merindukan waktu dimana kita bertiga bersama."

Ingatan tentang sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan cengiran lebarnya melintas di kepalanya.

"Memang benar, masa kecil adalah masa yang menyenangkan."

 **Tok tok**

"Sakura- _sama_."

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia segera bangun dari ranjang dan menatap sosok wanita berambut coklat yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa, Ayame ?"

"Ada bingkisan untuk anda." Ayame memamerkan kotak persegi berukuran sedang di tangan kirinya. Ayame mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memberikan bingkisan itu.

"Dari siapa ?"

Ayame menggeleng dua kali. "Penjaga bilang, si pengirim menolak memberitahu identitasnya."

Sakura menatap curiga kotak itu. Meski terbungkus rapi tapi Sakura tetap harus waspada. Bagaimana jika di dalamnya ular ? Bom ? Atau lebah yang menyengat ?

Sakura mengendus geli dengan pemikirannya. "Kau boleh pergi." Sakura kembali duduk di atas ranjang. Dengan pelan ia membuka kotak itu. Mengintip isi kotak itu dengan takut-takut.

Ia bernafas lega begitu mengetahui jika di dalamnya bukanlah benda yang aneh dan berbahaya.

Di dalam kotak itu ada kotak lagi namun lebih kecil dan terbuat dari mika transparan. Dan dalamnya ada _Cupcake_ dengan krim strawberry dan buah cerry merah di atasnya. Di taburi bubuk coklat yang terlihat menggiurkan.

Siapa yang mengirim makanan kesukaan Sakura ?

Gadis itu menyengit begitu ia mengeluarkan _cupcake_ tersebut. Ada memo yang terselip di dalam kotak itu.

Di bacanya tulisan yang ada di kertas berwarna biru langit.

 _ **'Cepat sembuh.'**_

Tanpa ada nama pengirimpun Sakura tahu siapa yang mengirim _cupcake_ ini. Tulisan _kanji_ , siapa lagi yang suka menulis _kanji_ seperti itu jika bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hanya dia-orang yang Sakura kenal- yang suka menulis menggunakan huruf _kanji_. Tidak pernah sekalipun menulis dengan huruf _Hiragana_ Dan hanya dia yang tahu makanan kesukaan Sakura.

"Kupikir kau marah padaku."

Hanya ada satu _cupcake_. Sakura ingin memakannya tapi melihat bentuknya membuat Sakura menyayangkannya. "Seharusnya ia memberikanku _cupcake_ mainan saja, agar aku bisa menyimpannya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kehidupan sekolah yang penuh ancaman kini di jalankan kembali oleh Sakura. Lagi-lagi rambut pirang di loker sepatu miliknya.

Sakura mengabaikan helaian itu. Ia tidak mau pusing memikirkan siapa pelakunya. Karena jika ia terus mememikirkannya. Maka sosok sahabatnya yang akan muncul dalam pikirannya.

 **Dug**

Sakura sedikit menyengit saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya. Di usapnya bagian kepala yang terasa sakit.

Sakura kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor yang lumayan ramai. Tidak ada tegur sapa untuk Sakura.

 **Brukk**

Seseorang menabraknya keras dari belakang. Tapi untungnya ia tidak sampai terjatuh. Seorang gadis berambut merah bata itu menyengit menatap Sakura tidak suka.

Gadis bernama Sara itu segera pergi begitu saja dengan kedua temannya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang diam menatap kepergiannya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali melangkah ke kelasnya. Kelas 2-2 tampak lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa siswi yang ada di dalam.

Entah itu mengobrol, memainkan ponsel atau menyalin tugas milik temannya. Termasuk Yamanaka Ino yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ino." sapa Sakura begitu sampai di samping bangku milik gadis Yamanaka itu.

Ino berjengit menatap Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. "Sakura !" gadis itu memeluk Sakura erat. "Kau sudah sembuh ?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." ia memperlihatkan kaki kirinya yang terbalut kaos kaki hitam.

"Oh, syukurlah." Ino menarik Sakura agar gadis itu duduk di sampingnya. "Kau tahu, Kin di hukum setelah kau pulang kemarin."

Sakura menyengit. "Bagaimana bisa ?"

"Ada yang melaporkannya pada Kurenai- _sensei_." Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi dia beruntung yang menghukumnya Kurenai- _sensei_. Andai saja ia di hukum oleh Ibiki- _sensei_ atau Anko- _sensei_. Bayangkan seberapa sialnya ia."

Sakura menyikut pinggang Ino pelan. "Tidak baik seperti itu." Sakura melirik pintu kelasnya. Dan entah secara kebetulan datang sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang memasuki kelas bersama Suigetsu.

Pemuda itu sempat melirik Sakura sebelum ia duduk tepat di belakang gadis musim semi itu.

"Kau tahu, mereka hanyalah orang-orang bodoh."

Ocehan dari pemuda berambut silver itu terdengar oleh Sakura. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau sudah sembuh ?"

 **Dheg**

Sakura bergidik mendengar bisikan lirih nan dalam di telinga kanannya. Ia segera menyentuh telingannya seraya menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke menyengit bingung menatap reaksi Sakura.

"A-aku su-sudah sembuh, s-seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya gelagapan.

Ino menyengit menatap Sakura. "Saku, tunggu sebentar." Ino membalik tubuh Sakura agar membelakanginya. "Ya ampun, Sakura. Ada permen karet di rambutmu."

Sakura segera meraih rambutnya ke depan. Ia menatap rambutnya yang penuh dengan bekas permen karet. Entah bagaimana permen karet itu bisa mampir ke rambutnya.

Sakura menatap tangannya yang terkena permen karet. Permen karet itu masih basah, bekas dari mulut. Seolah sengaja di letakan di rambut Sakura.

"Bagaimana ini ?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ia tidak bisa membersihkan rambutnya dari permen karet tersebut. Semakin di bersihkan maka semakin menjalar kemana-mana.

Sasuke meraih helaian rambut panjang milik Sakura. Di lihatnya rambut penuh permen karet itu. "Potong saja."

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Ada raut ketidak relaan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Sakura.

"Percuma kau bersihkan. Tidak akan bersih."

Sasuke melepas helaian milik Sakura. Sakura menatap ino yang balas menatap Sakura.

"Aku membawa sisir tapi tidak dengan gunting." ujar Ino seraya mengeluarkan sisir dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku ada." ujar Sakura seraya mengeluarkan gunting dari dalam tasnya.

"Ayo ke toilet." Ino segera menggandeng Sakura pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergiannya.

"Kau belum tahu, ya ?"

Suigetsu berujar tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari ponselnya.

"Apa ?"

"Bukan rahasia umum." pemuda yang memiliki gigi taring itu segera menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku kemejanya. Ia melirik Sasuke. "Sakura sering mendapati hal seperti itu."

"Seperti itu ?"

"Bully." Suigetsu menyerigai. "Banyak yang tidak menyukai gadis itu. Apalagi kedekatannya dengan Hyuga Neji."

Sasuke diam mendengar ucapan Suigetsu. Ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Suigetsu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ino merapikan helaian pendek Sakura. Sakura memutuskan untuk memotongnya sebahu. Gadis musim semi itu menatap pantulan dirinya yang baru di depan cermin toilet.

Terlihat lebih rapi dengan rambut pendeknya. Ia juga memotong poni panjangnya. Menyisakan poni pendek yang menutupi dahi lebarnya.

"Ku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu." ujar Ino seraya membersihkan rambut Sakura yang ada di lantai.

Sakura ikut berjongkok, mengambil potongan rambutnya dan memasukannya ke dalam plastik. "Jangan membuatku menyesal telah memotongnya Ino."

Ino mengendikan bahu, ia pun berdiri. "Ayo, sebentar lagi bel."

Sakura berjalan mengekori Ino. Ia menatap helaian rambutnya di dalam plastik lalu ia menyimpannya di dalam saku roknya. Sebenarnya ada rasa tidak rela memotong rambutnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ?

 **Jedukk**

Sakura mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. Ia menatap Ino kesal lantaran berhenti mendadak di hadapannya. "Ino, kenapa ?"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Ino agar tidak menghalangi pintu toilet. Namun detik berikutnya ia terdiam menatap siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"N-neji- _senpai_." guman Sakura lirih.

Pemuda Hyuga itu diam menatap Sakura yang merunduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu segera pergi seraya menarik tangan Ino. Namun lima langkah kemudian tangannya di tarik paksa membuatnya harus berhenti

"Sakura tunggu."

Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangan Neji yang menggenggam tangannya. " _Senpai_ , lepas !"

"Tidak bisakah kau beri aku waktu sebentar."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan Neji. Namun nihil.

" _Senpai_ , kumohon jangan membuatnya dalam masalah lagi." ujar Ino menatap sekelilingnya. Ia takut ada siswi yang mengetahuinya.

"Diam Yamanaka, tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Neji menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

"Tidak, kumohon lepas."

Neji melirik Sakura sebentar. "Ada apa dengan rambutmu ?"

"Bukan urusan, _senpai_." Sakura menarik-narik tangannya untuk bisa lepas dari Neji. "Lepaskan !"

"Berhenti menghindariku." Neji menyeretnya ke tangga. Berniat untuk membawanya ke atap.

"Tidak bisa." Sakura menarik tangannya begitu Neji membawanya menaiki tangga. " _Senpai_ ! Aku bisa dalam masalah karena mu !"

Neji hanya diam seraya menarik paksa Sakura. Sakura meronta. Ia menyentakan tangannya yang mulai terasa sakit.

" _Senpai_ , lepas !"

"Apa telingamu tuli ?"

Neji langsung berhenti di pertengahan tangga. Ia mendongkak menatap sosok yang berdiri di ujung tangga.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Uchiha Sasuke menatap datar Neji dan Sakura. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga. "Lepaskan tanganmu." ujarnya datar.

"Cih, siapa kau ? Jangan ikut campur."

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Neji. Masih dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu ke arahnya sehingga pegangan tangan Neji terlepas.

"Tidak akan, jika masalahmu bukan dengannya." Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi bersamanya.

 **Bhuag**

Sakura membulatkan matanya menatap Sasuke yang tersungkur di hadapannya. "Sasuke- _kun_." ia segera menghampiri Sasuke.

Baru dua langkah, seseorang kembali menarik tangannya. "Jangan membuatku emosi." Neji kembali menarik tangan Sakura untuk menaiki tangga.

" _Senpai_ kubilang lepas !"

Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk di bawah sana. Mengusap belakang kepalanya. Sakura menyentakan tangannya keras sehingga ia berhasil lepas dari Neji.

"Cukup !" Sakura menatap Neji marah. "Cukup membuatku menderita selama ini Hyuga !"

"Saku-"

"Tidak sadarkah kau ! Selama ini siapa yang membuatku keluar masuk rumah sakit ?!" Sakura menunjuk Neji. Ia mendorong-dorong Neji dengan telunjuknya. "Kau ! Kau yang membuatku menderita. Kau yang membuatku harus di kejar Shizuka. Semua penggemar gilamu menerorku karena kau mendekatiku."

Sakura terengah-engah menatap Neji dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku sudah lelah di pukuli. Karenamu aku tidak bisa sekolah dengan tenang. Apa kau ingin aku menjadi gila seperti Hinata ?!"

 **Plaakk**

Sakura terdiam dengan matanya yang memancarkan kekagetan. Perlahan ia menyentuh pipi kirinya yang memerah.

Neji tersentak menatap Sakura. Pandangannya turun menatap tangannya yang masih mengudara. "S-Sakura.. Aku..." suaranya tercekat begitu melihat air mata turun membasahi pipi gadis di hadapannya.

 **Bhuag**

Neji limbung dan terjatuh membentur tembok. Sedikit merosot ke bawah lantaran ia masih di ujung tangga.

Neji mendongkak menatap sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya datar. "Kau."

"Pengecut." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya diam saat tangannya di tarik Sasuke. "Hanya laki-laki pengecut yang memukul perempuan."

Sasuke berlalu membawa Sakura, meninggalkan Neji yang masih mematung dengan memar di sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk duduk di ranjang UKS. Mereka tidak mungkin kembali ke kelas karena pelajaran sudah mulai.

Apalagi yang mengajar adalah Anko. Bisa-bisa ia kena hukuman karena terlambat masuk kelas.

"Sakit ?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Sakura mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu."

Sakura menyengit bingung menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam. "Kenapa ?"

"Alasannya masih tetap sama."

Sakura merunduk. Ia paham akan ucapan Sasuke. "Ku pikir kau marah padaku."

"Bukan berarti aku benar-benar bisa mengabaikanmu."

Sakura menarik dasi Sasuke untuk mendekat. "Akan ku jawab yang kemarin." Sakura menatap sendu. "Kau tidak mau mendengarku lebih lama, sehingga kau salah paham."

Sasuke menyengit bingung dengan ucapan Sakura. "Apa maksudmu ?"

Di tangkupnya pipi pemuda Uchiha itu. "Maaf, aku baru menyadari perasaanku." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencintaimu." lalu gadis itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda itu.

Sasuke mematung dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang kini menutup wajahnya yang memerah sepenuhnya.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke. Ia menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Dasar bodoh."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap sekeliling gudang yang sunyi. Ia bergidik menatap tempat yang remang-remang seperti itu.

Ini sudah jam lima, seharusnya ia pulang bukan berdiri sendirian di dalam gudang.

Sakura menghela nafas sekali lagi. Jika bukan karena surat dari seseorang pasti Sakura sudah berada di rumahnya.

 _ **'Tunggu aku di gudang belakang gedung sekolah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.'**_

Tanpa ada nama pengirimnya dan di sertai helaian pirang pucat.

Sebentar lagi rasa penasarannya akan terjawab. Benarkah yang menerornya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Atau orang lain ?

Sakura menatap bangku-bangku patah yang berserakan di dalam sana. Pipa-pipa air yang tak terpakai. Kaca jendela yang pecah sentengah. Juga papan tulis yang sudah usang.

Sakura tidak tahan di dalam gudang seperti ini. Biasanya jika Shizuka, ia akan membawanya ke gudang olah raga. Dimana ia bisa di jadikan target lemparan bola.

 **Bhuag**

Sakura tersungkur dengan keras di lantai gudang yang berdebu. Ada seseorang yang menendang punggungnya dengan keras.

Siapa ?

Ini bukan Shizuka.

Sakura menoleh cepat menatap siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ada tiga orang bergender perempuan berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka memiliki rambut yang panjang. Kecuali sosok yang di tengah, rambutnya lebih pendek dari yang lain.

Ia memiliki rambut pirang pucat yang lurus sepunggung. Seperti rambut yang Sakura jumpai di loker dan di dalam tasnya.

Jangan-jangan...

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap wajah gadis yang ada di tengah. Gadis cantik dengan matanya yang berwarna violet dan kulitnya yang pucat.

Shion. Senior kelas tiga, satu kelas dengan Hyuga Neji.

Kenapa ?

Sakura tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan Shion, tapi kenapa gadis itu sekarang ingin memukulinya ?

Shion tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Neji. Tapi kenapa...

Shion berjongkok. Di sentuhnya helaian rambut Sakura. "Potongan yang bagus." serigaian keji terukir di bibir Shion.

Gadis berambut merah bata mengendus kesal. Sara.

Jadi yang menempelkan permen karet di rambut Sakura adalah Sara. Tapi kenapa mereka ?

 **Plakk**

Shion menampar keras pipi Sakura. "Bingung ?" Shion tertawa sinis. "Jauhi Uchiha, jalang !"

"K-kenapa ?"

Shion mencengkram dagu Sakura. "Kenapa ?" tatapannya menurun menatap bibir Sakura yang robek. "Cih, melihat bibirmu membuatku muak." di dorongnya Sakura sampai kembali tersungkur.

"Bibir yang dengan bodohnya mencium bibir Uchiha."

Sakura tersentak kaget.

Bagaimana Shion bisa tahu ?

Shion berdiri lalu menendang dada Sakura keras membuat gadis itu terjengkang ke belakang dan kepalanya membentur tembok yang catnya telah mengelupas.

"Sasame, ambilkan aku pipa itu." ujar Shion menatap Sakura penuh kebencian.

Sasame mengambil pipa besi yang berdiri di jajaran pipa yang tak terpakai. Di ambilnya satu yang berukuran sedang.

Sasame melempar asal pada Shion yang di tangkap dengan mudah oleh gadis itu. Shion menatap pipa itu lalu ia menatap Sakura yang ketakutan.

"Berdiri."

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Ku bilang berdiri, jalang."

 **Dhuag**

Pipa itu melayang, memukul kelak bahu kanan Sakura. Sakura menjerit kesakitan. Rasa nyeri merambat di bahunya. Air mata pun turun dengan derasnya.

 **Dhuag**

Satu pukulan di layangkan di bahu kiri gadis malang itu.

 **Bhuak**

Dan satu tendangan telak mengenai kepalanya sehingga ia tersungkur dengan kepala menghantam lantai gudang.

"Tidak ada maaf untukmu." Shion melayangkan pipa besi itu dan menghantam perut Sakura.

Sakura terbatuk mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sara mendekat lalu dengan keras menginjak kaki Sakura. Sakura menjerit penuh rintihan kesakitan. "Ku mohon jangan. Maafkan aku."

Sasame menendang perut Sakura dengan keras hingga kali ini bukan cairan bening yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Melainkan darah yang keluar mengotori mulut dan pipi kirinya.

"Jalang."

 **Dhuag**

"Pelacur."

 **Dhuag**

"Murahan !"

 **Dhuag**

Shion melayangkan pipa besi di tangannya. Menghantam tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak di hadapan mereka.

Shion melempar asal pipa itu. Tubuh Sakura sudah mulai memar-memar. Shion berjongkok dan menarik kasar rambut Sakura.

Rasa pusing pun menjalar di kepala Sakura. Ia tidak bisa fokus menatap Shion karena matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

 **Plaaakk**

Tiga tamparan mampir ke pipinya. Membuat pipi itu merah di sertai robekan di sudut bibir Sakura.

"Brengsek !" Shion berteriak keras di hadapan Sakura lalu ia melayangkan tinjunya. Menghantam telak wajah Sakura.

Gadis itu terdorong ke belakang. Dengan rasa nyeri di hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau akan tahu, neraka yang sesungguhnya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ino menyengit mendengar suara sarat kekhawatiran dari seberang ponselnya. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada ponsel yang menampilkan sambungan telepon.

 _ **Haruno House**_

 _ **03.01**_

Ia segera mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu. Ia harus secepatnya mencari kontak Suigetsu. Setelah ketemu, Ino segera men- _dial_ nomor Suigetsu.

Lama menunggu hingga akhirnya pemuda bergigi taring itu menjawab telepon darinya.

 _'Ada apa ? Tidak biasanya kau menelponku.'_

"Tidak ada basa-basi." ujar Ino tergesah-gesah. "Aku minta nomor ponsel Sasuke."

 _'Kenapa ? Kau menyukainya !'_

Ino mengerang penuh kekesalan. "Cepat berikan padaku. Ini darurat."

 _'Ya, ya, ya. Akan ku kirimkan lewat pesan.'_

Sambungan itu di putuskan sepihak dari Ino. Lama menunggu hingga ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Ino segera menghubungi nomor yang dikirim oleh Suigetsu.

 _'Halo.'_

Ino menyengit mendengar suara perempuan di seberang sana. "Ini nomor Uchiha Sasuke ?"

 _'Uchiha Sasuke ? Kau salah sambung. Ini nomor Uzumaki Karin.'_

"Oh maaf, aku mendapatkannya dari temanku, Suigetsu."

 _'Hah...'_ helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari seberang telepon. _'Selalu seperti itu. Dia sering mengirim nomor orang lain.'_

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih." Ino memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ada perasaan kesal menghampirinya.

Ponselnya bergetar kembali. Ada pesan masuk dari Suigetsu.

 _ **'Gomen, Yamanaka. Aku salah mengirim nomor Sasuke.**_

 _ **037-2936-2972.'**_

"Brengsek kau, Suigetsu."

Ino dengan perasaan dongkol pun men- _dial_ nomor Sasuke. Lama di tunggunya namun yang ia dapatkan adalah jawaban dari operator.

"Angkat Uchiha ! Angkat !" Ino kembali men- _dial_ nomor tersebut. Ia menatap jam yang menggantung di dinding. Pukul 7 malam. Ia harus cepat.

 _'Siapa ?'_

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau angkat." ujar Ino dengan terburu-buru. "Ini aku Yamanaka Ino."

 _'Ada apa ? Jika tidak penting, aku akan menutupnya.'_

"Tunggu !" Seru Ino dengan nada yang tinggi. "Ini tentang Sakura !"

 _'Apa ?'_

Ino mengatur nafasnya. "Sakura di sekolah, tadi sore dia mendapat surat dari seseorang." mata Ino memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Aku takut orang itu menyakiti Sakura."

 _'Apa maksudmu ?'_

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. "Dua hari lalu, aku sering mendapati Sakura membuang beberapa helai rambut ke sampah." ia menarik nafas dalam. "Ada seorang senior yang meneror Sakura."

 _'Siapa ?'_

"Shion. Dia berbahaya, apalagi ia pemegang sabuk hitam."

 _'Aku akan kesana ! Kau juga, hubungi guru BK.'_

Ino hanya mengangguk cepat dengan bodohnya. Karena bagaimana pun Sasuke tidak akan mengetahuinya. Air mata pun turun membasahi pipinya. "Sakura, bertahanlah."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hosh...**

 **Hosh...**

 **Hosh...**

Deru nafas terdengar mengisi kesunyian di dalam ruangan pengap itu. Udara panas pun membuat siapa pun di dalam ruangan itu berkeringat.

Genangan cairan merah pekat berbau anyir mengotori lantai kotor tersebut. Bau anyir nan amis pun memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

 **Dhuag**

Gadis berambut _soft-pink_ yang kini di penuhi warna merah tersungkur lemas setelah mendapatkan tendangan keras di dadanya.

"Uhuk !" Sakura kembali terbatuk. Ia merasa sakit pada dadanya. Tubuhnya di lumuri darah segar. Ia hanya bisa terbaring tidak berdaya di lantai.

Setelah di pukul oleh pipa besi. Balok kayu dan potongan kaki bangku besi. Ia akhirnya lemas dengan rasa sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya tak hanya memar, tetapi robek dan lecet. Luka yang di timbulkan Shion terlalu dalam membuat darah enggan untuk berhenti. Helaian rambutnya pun banyak yang rontok karena sering di tarik oleh gadis pirang itu.

Suaranya tidak bisa keluar karena terlalu lama menjerit. Yang ada hanya rasa sakit dan serak di tenggorokannya.

"A...a-aku..."

"Berisik !"

Shiok menatap kesal Sakura. Ia segera meraih salah satu bangku besi yang tak terpakai di sudut ruangan. "Akan ku buat kau merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hinata dulu."

Sakura menatap nanar Shion yang mulai mengangkat bangku besi tersebut. "K-kau... Y-yang me-membunuh... N-Na-Naruto ?"

"Diam kau !" bangku itu mulai melayang ke arahnya. Sakura menatap takut ke arah Shion. Matanya secara reflek terpejam. Bersiap menerima hantaman bangku yang mungkin akan mengakhiri penderitaannya di dunia.

 _Kami-sama..._

 _...tolong aku_

 **Bruakk**

Mata Sakura terbuka perlahan, menatap Shion yang tergeletak jauh dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan bangku besi itu jatuh tak jauh di depan wajahnya.

"Sakura !" teriakan familiar terdengar dari arah pintu gudang. Suara derap langkah kaki menghampirinya. Seseorang meraih tubuhnya, ada yang menompang tubuhnya.

"Sakura..."

Suara berat yang biasanya terdengar datar kini terdengar bergetar. Ia mendongkak menatap siapa yang ada di belakang tubuhnya.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah sayunya. "Sa-Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Sakura !" Ino datang dan menangis tersendu-sendu menatap Sakura yang di penuhi darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sementara tiga orang guru yang tak lain adalah Kurenai, Anko dan Ibiki menatap marah pada anak didik mereka.

"Kalian sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi kalian ada ujian untuk masuk ke Universitas. Seharusnya kalian belajar ! Bukannya melakukan kekerasan pada junior kalian !" Bentakan dari Kurenai pun membuat Sara dan Sasame merunduk takut di samping Shion.

"Apa hebatnya melakukan ini semua ? Mau jadi apa kalian ?! Psikopat ?!" kali ini Anko yang membentak.

"Kalian dengan terpaksa di keluarkan dari sekolah, terutama kau Shion !"

Shion tersentak mendengar ucapan Ibiki yang menusuk. "Aku ?"

"Setelah selama enam bulan di selidiki. Kau di tetapkan bersalah atas kasus percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Hinata, dan kasus pembunuhan terhadap Naruto."

Ibiki melirik Sakura yang kini di gendong Sasuke. Pemuda itu pergi begitu saja dengan raut wajah penuh ke khawatiran. Sakura sudah di ambang batas kesadarannya. Sementara Ino mengekor di belakang Sasuke yang berlari.

"Di tambah kasus kekerasan dan percobaan pembunuhan pada Sakura. Kau akan di kenakan pasal bertingkat."

Shion di seret Ibiki. "Kau harus ke kantor polisi bersama kami."

Sara dan Sasame berjalan merunduk di belakang Ibiki. Sementara Kurenai dan Anko mengekor di belakang.

Di depan pintu gudang. Sosok Senju Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah di KIHS serdiri menatap datar Shion yang di seret Ibiki.

" _Okaa-san_." guman Shion pelan. "Jangan bilang _Okaa-san_ yang mengatakannya."

"Aku pikir kau bisa berubah, maka dari itu aku menyembunyikan faktanya. Tapi ternyata..." Tsunade menggeleng pelan. Ia kecewa pada putrinya. "Aku kecewa padamu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mebuki menangis melihat tubuh Sakura yang di penuhi memar juga lilitan perban yang menghiasi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Hidungnya di balut kain kasa. Dua hari yang lalu ia menjalani operasi untuk hidungnya yang patah. Matanya tak sebengkak tiga hari yang lalu.

Namun ia tetap dalam keadaan miris. Kizashi mengelus pundak istrinya. Mencoba menguatkan hati istrinya.

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Uchiha bungsu. Kizashi dan Mebuki langsung terbang pulang dari Los Angeles. Bahkan mereka belum sempat ke rumah dan langsung ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura di rawat.

Mereka belum masuk menemui Sakura. Hanya berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Lebih tepatnya Mebuki. Wanita itu memilih berdiri di balik pintu menatap putrinya dari kejauhan.

"Sakura..."

Di dalam ruangan itu tidaklah sepi. Ada banyak remaja yang datang mungkin sekitar ada tujuh orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Minus Sakura.

Mebuki menunda keinginannya menemui Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba menatap sekujur tubuh Sakura yang terbalut perban. "Bagaimana perasaanmu ?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Baik."

"Lukamu ?"

"Masih duapuluh persen yang sembuh."

Di dalam ruangan itu ada Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Suigetsu dan sosok yang Ino ketahui bernama Karin. Kekasih pemuda bergigi taring itu.

"Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan." ujar Karin menatap Sakura yang terbaring lemah.

"Sudahlah." ujar Sakura pelan. "Mereka sudah mendapat balasannya."

 **Ceklek**

Semua kepala menatap ke arah pintu. Mereka mendapati sosok pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata _Amethyst_ -nya yang menatap lurus ke Sakura.

"Ehem." Suigetsu berdehem. "Ada yang lapar ?"

Mereka semua segera melangkah mengikuti langkah kaki Suigetsu. Kecuali Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursi samping Sakura.

Hyuga Neji, melangkah masuk dengan langkah kaki pelan namun pasti. "Sakura..."

Sasuke berdiri menatap datar pada Neji. "Mau apa kau ?"

Neji menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Tsk !"

"Ada apa, _Senpai_ ?"

Neji kembali melangkah mendekati Sakura. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya tidak suka.

Neji menatap kepala Sakura yang di lilit perban lalu turun ke pipinya yang membiru beralih ke bibirnya yang robek.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf." pandangan Neji turun ke tangan Sakura yang di perban. Karena Sakura memakai pakaian pasien berlengan pendek. "Aku sadar, aku salah selama ini."

"Ku pikir, kau di perlakukan seperti itu karena kesalahanmu sendiri."

"Matamu juga bisa melihat siapa sumber kekacauan itu."

"Tidak ada yang mengajak bicara dirimu, Uchiha." Neji melirik Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Lagi pula, kasusnya tidak separah dirimu."

Sasuke mengendus sinis. "Setidaknya aku bisa melindunginya. Bukan menjadi pengecut sepertimu."

"Kalian berdua."

Saat Neji ingin membalas Ucapan Sasuke. Sakura berseru pelan. Membuat Neji mengurungkan niatannya. Menelan bulat-bulat ejekan untuk Sasuke.

" _Senpai_ , semarah apapun aku pada seseorang. Bukan berarti aku memiliki dendam. Aku memaafkanmu."

Senyum Neji mengembang di bibirnya.

"Bukan berarti kau mendapatkannya." Sasuke kembali berujar. "Dia milikku. Kekasihku."

Neji berdecih pelan. "Aku tidak bertanya."

"Hanya mengingatkan, jangan berharap pada sesuatu yang tak pasti."

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mendapat teguran oleh Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali diam. Sakura tersenyum tipis ia kembali menatap Neji. "Bagaimana Hinata ?"

"Ada perkembangan." Neji tersenyum, kali ini lebih tulus dari sebelumnya. "Ku pikir ia bisa sembuh."

Sakura mengukir senyumannya. "Syukurlah."

"Sudah ?" Sasuke menyahut kembali. "Waktu membesukmu sudah habis, Hyuga."

"Dasar posesif." Neji mencibir Sasuke yang hanya di balas gumanan oleh pemuda itu. "Aku pulang dulu. Jaga kondisimu."

Neji segera melangkah keluar. Ia menyerigai menatap Sasuke. "Semoga kalian cepat putus."

Perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Sasuke. "Hyuga brengsek !"

Sakura hanya tertawa menatap Sasuke yang bersungut-sungut. Pemuda itu duduk asal-asalan di kursi samping ranjang.

"Mau makan ?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak selera untuk makan."

"Perutmu masih bermasalah."

"Sepertinya."

 **Ceklek**

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke kembali menatap ke pintu. Sakura terdiam menatap ke arah pintu. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura..."

" _Okaa-san_..."

Mebuki segera berlari menghampiri putri satu-satunya. Ia menatap sekujur tubuh Sakura dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan keluar, berniat memberi ruang untuk keluarga Sakura. Kizashi menyentuh bahu Sasuke. "Tetaplah disini."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memilih berdiri di sisi ranjang yang lain.

"Apa ada yang sakit ? Bagaimana dengan tanganmu ? Apa ada yang patah ? Apa kau bisa makan ?"

" _Okaa-san_." Sakura menyentuh tangan Mebuki. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu sekhawatir itu padaku."

"Aku ibumu, Sakura." Mebuki mengusap air mata yang sempat turun. "Aku pantas khawatir."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Kizashi menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Sakura yang terbalut perban. "Apa perlu kau pindah sekolah di Los Angeles ?"

"Tidak ! Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa ?"

"Tinggal satu tahun setengah, _Otou-san_." Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau, lagi pula..." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Pemuda itu menyengit begitu Sakura menatapnya. "Aku tidak suka hubungan jarak jauh." gumannya lirih dan cepat.

"Tapi bagaimana sekolahmu ?'

" _Ojii-san_ tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaganya." ujar Sasuke secara spontan. Sakura hanya bisa merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Mebuki memeluk Sakura penuh kehati-hatian. "Kau sudah dewasa."

" _Okaa-san_ !"

Mereka semua larut dalam kebahagiaan kecil yang mereka buat dalam ruangan tersebut. Melupakan kejadian pahit yang menghantui bagaikan mimpi buruk.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **1 year later**_

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan daun-daun coklat yang gugur dengan perlahan dari ranting pohon.

Langit senja yang menguning menyinari bukit tempat pemakaman umum. Bayang-bayang hitam di tanah yang terbalut rumput hijau terlihat menyusuri jalan setapak pemakaman tersebut.

Sosok gadis berambut _Indigo_ dengan mata _Amethyst_ -nya berdiri di salah satu makam. Di tangannya ada bunga lavender, bunga kesayangannya.

Di letakan bunga itu pada vas yang telah di sediakan di samping batu nisan. Di atas batu nisan itu terukir cantik nama seseorang yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum sendu.

 _ **Namikaze Naruto**_

"Naruto- _kun_." gumannya pelan. Ada senyum sendu di bibirnya. "Karena mengingat semangatmu, aku bisa sembuh. Kembali hidup seperti dulu."

Angin kembali berhembus memainkan helaian pendek rambut gadis itu. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu. Kau tetap seseorang yang paling ku cintai."

Lalu senyum lebar ia perlihatkan membuat dua matanya menyipit. "Aku keluar dari kediaman Hyuga. Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di panti asuhan. Mengurus anak-anak."

Senyumnya mulai luntur. "Seperti yang kau katakan dulu."

"Hinata ?"

Gadis itu menoleh menatap dua orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata ingat pemuda itu. Naruto pernah bilang kalau ia memiliki sahabat yang menjadi rivalnya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Di tangan Sakura ada beberapa tangai bunga lily putih. "Kau sudah sembuh ? Kapan kau keluar ?"

Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Satu minggu yang lalu."

Sakura segera melangkah ke sisi Hinata. Ia meletakan bunga lily itu ke dalam vas yang terisi bunga lavender.

"Naruto, sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungimu." Sakura tertawa pelan. "Aku sedang sibuk dengan ujian ke universitas. Aku juga sibuk mengasuh Sasuke."

Sasuke mengendus mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ku harap kau bahagia dan tenang di sana."

Sakura menatap Hinata. "Kau sudah makan ?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan senyum tipisnya. Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Bagus, ayo makan. Ino pasti senang melihatmu sudah sembuh." Sakura segera menggandeng Hinata dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap batu nisan milik Naruto. "Hei, _Dobe_. Sepertinya aku menang taruhan darimu." senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke. "Sakura memilihku, dan tidak memilihmu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Dasar bodoh."

"Sasuke- _kun_ !" teriakan Sakura terdengar. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sakura yang berdiri jauh darinya.

Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya yang bebas. "Kau lama sekali, ayo !"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu segera melangkah menyusul Sakura. Di temani hembusan angin senja yang menenangkan. Suara koakan burung pun terdengar mengisi langit sore.

Tidak ada lagi mimpi buruk.

Tidak ada lagi yang menghantui.

Yang ada hanyalah kebahagian.

Yang pasti itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi lagi.

 _"_ _ **Sasuke-kun, Aishiteru."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Agak berat juga nulis chap 3 ini.**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk reader yg udh baca fic ini. Terima kasih buat yg foll+fav. Terima kasih banyak untuk kaliam semua.**

 **Jumpa lagi di fic yg lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Banana Byun**_


End file.
